1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of amusement rides which simulate aircraft or space flight with visual presentations and motion. In particular the flight simulator provides for independent control of rotation about a pitch axis and roll axis including the capability for complete inversion of an occupant station simulating a cockpit.
2. Prior Art
Motion simulators for training and amusement are well known in the art. Aircraft simulators for use by the military and airlines incorporate highly sophisticated hydraulic drive systems often offering up to six axes of motion for relatively short dimensional excursions. Amusement rides offering motion simulation for automobiles, space flight, aircraft and other fantasy travel have typically employed technology very similar to the high fidelity training simulators while somewhat reducing complexity and cost. A typical system employs a platform having an occupant station which incorporates a means for visual simulation through motion picture or computer-generated scenery imaging. The occupant platform is mounted on or suspended from multiple hydraulic actuators which impart motion to the platform. The number and mounting location of the actuators is determined in engineering tradeoffs for size of the actuators and the equations of motion to be used for the simulation. Three actuator systems and six actuator systems are common with mounting in a triangular pattern on the motion platform.
The cost and complexity of such hydraulic systems can be excessive for many applications, particularly in the amusement field where a reduction in fidelity is allowable, however full range of motion is still desired. In addition hydraulically operated systems such as those described cannot provide a complete inversion of the occupant station. Inversion of the occupant station may in certain cases reduce the fidelity of the motion simulation, however, particularly in the field of amusement rides a greater range of motion to provide excitement for a ride, even though strict equations of motion for a space craft or aircraft being simulated are not followed, may be preferable.
The present invention provides a low-cost mechanically-robust system for motion control of an operator station in a simulator applicable to either the training or amusement roll. In addition the present invention allows for complete inversion and 360 degree rotation in a roll axis for the operator station.